The Park
by Spiderhawk1315
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia finds herself alone and uncertain of the future. Luckily, her only real friend opens up a window of opportunity where she least expects it. Nalu, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect too much. Just randomly got inspired.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh god, I pretty sure nobody will read this before I update it, but if you did, sorry. I accidentally uploaded a rough draft.**

"Shi-" Lucy almost cursed after hitting her head on the headboard of her bed. She had a weird habit of doing that. Unsure of why, she often found herself stopping herself mid-swear. She didn't have anything _against_ cursing, it just didn't feel right. And it happened once more after she had just got home, and when she jumped into bed and immediately hurt her head.

"Uuuughh, whyyyyy?" After the literally headache inducing day, she was hoping she would be able to go right to sleep, but there was no way that was happening after hitting her already throbbing head. _I'll just wash up. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards._

Rubbing her head, she went to her restroom, and turned the shower on. "Wow." She said, mouthing the word exaggeratively as she saw herself in mirror. Lucy Heartfilia was a decent looking girl with blonde hair, deep brown eyes and a small nose. Having just turned 18, she was glad to finally be able to move out of her dad's place. _Man, I look like crap. Have I looked like this all day?_

 **. . .**

Lucy took another look in the mirror, this time putting her in a significantly better mood. She went to lay in her bed, but she wasn't the least bit tired. _What time is it?_ She grabbed her phone, and... "7:30!" She exclaimed aloud. "What am I suppose to do all daaay?" She pouted, slamming her phone down on her bed.

As if in response, her phone lit up. She jerked it back up. "Ay! Shut it flameboy before I havta kick your ass!" It was from an unknown number. _Flameboy? Why would you call somebody flameboy?_ "That's not a very nice way to talk to a stranger." She replied, hoping she might be able to use this opportunity to entertain herself for the night. "Oh, sorry. Wrong number." He replied. _Hmm._ Lucy thought, disappointed that the stranger didn't have anything more amusing to say. Just as she was about to put her phone down and try to sleep again, another message appeared on her screen. _"_ YOU WISH HOTHEAD! YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU THINK I WON'T ACTUALLY DO IT!" _You've got to be kidding me._ "HOW THE HELL DO YOU MESS THAT UP TWICE?!" She replied, although she was secretly glad that she didn't have to sleep. "Oi! No need for the caps, it's an honest mistake!" He replied. "How is it an honest mistake? I can understand doing it once, but after that you should be paying attention!" _Seriously I don't understand some people._ "Jeez" he messaged back, "Sorry, calm down. I won't message you anymore." Although slightly thankful, Lucy wasn't willing to give up her only source of entertainment for the day. "Who's Flameboy?" She asked, thinking back to the first message.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, I thought you wanted me to stop talking to you?" _Oh yea, I did come off that way, didn't I?_ She _did_ want to keep talking, but it would be too embarrassing to admit that after basically telling him to screw off. Instead of messaging back, she stayed up on her phone for a while, watching youtube, then fell asleep.

 **. . .**

Lucy woke up before her alarm thanks to her going to sleep at 9:00. She yawned as she got up and got ready trying to mentally prepare for the day. She hadn't quite gotten use to her routine yet. Only recently had she moved out of her dad's place, and she wasn't used to having so much time to sleep. When she was in school, she had to leave the house at 6:30, and on top of that, the housemaids would always wake her up _way_ too early. Now getting up at 7:00, and only needing to be at work by 8:00 seemed like a luxury. Although, other than the time, there wasn't much to like about her job. She was a waitress at an Italian restaurant called _Jonny Carino's._ It wasn't _bad_ necessarily, but just kinda boring. Her only light there was her co-worker named Levy. She was a really sweet girl, and was interested in a lot of the same things as Lucy. The problem being that they didn't get much time to talk because the place was always so busy.

Despite all that, Lucy found motivation to keep going in hopes of one day getting one of her novels published. She wrote many short books, but of course, being new and inexperienced, she hasn't had any luck with them so far. That's what she had been doing all day yesterday. She spent all day looking for somebody who would publish her and searching in the library for inspiration. All after she finished work, of course. The only person who ever really read them was her friend and co-worker, Levy, and while she appreciated the feedback, most if it was obligatory compliments.

Yawning, Lucy headed straight for the bathroom. While in the shower, she thought about the last story she'd been writing. It was already the longest one she had ever made, and she was only about halfway done. The story revolved around a seemingly stereotypical male character and his effort to grow stronger to protect his friends. A few days ago, Lucy began to have second thoughts about writing something this long. She knew it was turning out better than the rest of her stories, but every time she thought about trying to get it published, she couldn't help but feel that all the time she put into the story would just go to waste.

When she got out of the shower, Lucy did what she always did. Did her makeup, her hair, pushed the thoughts out of her mind, and looked on to the day of work she had ahead.

 **. . .**

During Lucy's break, she headed into the break room to talk to Levy like she always did. "Hi, Lev-AAAH!" She screamed as she was hit by a tackle hug from a squealing Levy. "Lucy! Omg, you'll never guess what happened!" "H-Huh?" Lucy stuttered, trying to regain her composure. Before Lucy had the chance to ask what she was so exited about, Levy grabbed her hands and shook them rapidly. "I'm going on a daaaaate!" She squealed loudly. Catching on immediately, Lucy squealed back, "Omgygod! What! With who?! When?! AAAAAA!" Levy blushed, "Okayokay, okay!" She said, trying to slow her breathing. "Um, his name is Gajeel. I've been talking to him for a while, and I finally asked him out yesterday!" She said, her voice slowly escalating in volume. Her blush deepened "Omg Levy! Why haven't you told me about him yet?!" Lucy asked, surprised because Levy had always talked to her about _everything_.

"I know, I know. Sorry Lucy. I just didn't know if he was interested in me. And I was too nervous to talk about it!" "Oh, come on Levy, you know you can trust me!" "Yea, I'm so sorry Lucy I know I should have told you sooner, but I've never been in a relationship before, so I'm nervous." Lucy sighed. "Alright fine." She said. "So where did you meet him?" To Lucy's surprise, Levy's blush deepened even more. "What is it Levy? You can tell me." Confused even more by Levy's behavior. _She's never been this reluctant to tell me anything before._ "I-It's… I" She swallowed. "I met him at Fair Tail Park!" She finally blurted out. Lucy gasped. "FAIRY TAIL PARK?!" She shouted, which earned her a scolding from another co-worker. "What were you doing at Fairy tail park?" She asked, quieter this time. Fairy Tail park was infamous for being full of loud and violent people. "L-Look, it's not as bad as people say!" Levy defended. "How long have you been going there?" Lucy asked suspiciously Levy's face was the color of a strawberry by now. She mumbled something too quiet to hear. "What?" "Two years?" She said as if asking for permission. "Tw-T-Two years?!" Lucy shouted causing a co-worker to shoot them a foul look. "How could you not tell me?" Lucy asked, slightly offended that her friend would hide it from her for so long. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you knew I went there…" Lucy just stared in shock. Now she _was_ offended. "L-Levy… You should know I would never judge you for that." She said, feeling a little hurt. Hearing Lucy's hurt voice, Levy rushed to apologize. "No Lucy! Of course I know that! I'm so sorry. I just didn't know you were that nice until after we became friends, and I got in the habit of avoiding the subject. Ahhhh! Please don't be mad! I'm really sorry!" Lucy couldn't help but smile when she saw how hard Levy was trying not to upset her. "Aww, I can't be mad at you. You're too sweet!" Lucy smirked. "But you gotta make it up to me." Levy perked up. "Yea, of course, anything!" Lucy's smile widened. "You gotta let me meet him!"

 **Yay! This turned out a lot better. This is completely different from the first draft I made, and a lot longer. I had to change it because it was too similar to missyplatnum's _Texting Fire_. I hope you guys liked it. I apologize for any mistakes, I've never been any good at the whole grammar thing. :p I look forward to making more in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Here comes part 2! Enjoy**

"You have to let me meet him!" Lucy demanded. "Wha-What! No! I take it back, not anything!" Lucy laughed. "Too late! I'm coming with you tomorrow, and I'm gonna meet him." Levy had gotten so red, Lucy thought she might pop. "NOOOO! No fair, you tricked me!" "You snooze you lose, Levy!" And with that, Lucy got back to work, laughing like an idiot on her way out of the break room.

 **. . .**

Lucy made sure to leave before Levy, and waited outside. When she saw Levy trying to sneak out, she quietly walked up behind her and, with a grin, said, "So where are we going?" Levy jumped up in the air. "EEEEEEEEEP! Lucy! When did you get there!" Lucy was too busy laughing to respond. Levy groaned "Fiiiine, come on, I'll take you…. AND STOP LAUGHING!"

 **. . .**

"Wow…" was all Lucy could say when she entered Fairy Tail Park. It was one hell of a scene.

There was a black-haired guy with lots of piercings up on a platform playing a _horrible_ song. In the center of the mess was a couple of guys fighting it out. One was a spiky pink haired boy about her age, and the other was a dark-haired boy also around the same age. They appeared to be shouting insults at each other. Oh also, the dark-haired one was only wearing boxers. _WHAAAAAAT?! What the hell is wrong with this place!_ She quickly averted her gaze, looking for something to distract her. Luckily, there was plenty. There was a brown-haired girl wearing only bright blue bra for a top, and she was drinking what appeared to be a full barrel of rum. Next to her was a much older man smiling like a doofus and making goggly eyes at her. A beautiful white-haired girl was standing behind what appeared to be a makeshift bar, smiling and having a conversation with another girl. Everybody was shouting.

Lucy leaned over to Levy. "You sure this is a good idea?" She asked nervously. "You're the one who made me take you!" She complained, sighing. "But yea," She brightened up a bit. "Just give it a chance. You'll come to like it too." Levy assured her, as she lead an uneasy Lucy toward the platform that the guy with piercings was on. As they neared the platform, Lucy heard somebody yell "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FLAMEBOY?!" The reply being, "FAR FROM IT STRIPPER!" That stopped Lucy in her tracks. _Flameboy? No way!_ Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned to see who said it. It came from the two boys who were fighting. The naked one and the pink haired one..….. _Naked?!_ Lucy's face turned red. Sure enough, the boy who was fighting in only boxers earlier had dropped them, and was now completely nude. "Lucy?" Levy questioned in a concerned voice. Then, seeing where Lucy was looking, blushed and yelled, "GRAY, YOU'RE NAKED!" Lucy found it a strange thing to say. _I mean, how can you not know that you're naked?_ The boy looked down. "WHAAAAA? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Lucy face-palmed. "HA! I TOLD YOU YOU'RE A STRIPPER!" Shouted the pink haired boy. To Lucy's surprise, Levy just laughed as if it was completely normal behavior. As if the people were _trying_ to keep Lucy on edge, the most terrifying voice came out of nowhere. "NATSU! GRAY! YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Immediately the two boys broke apart, cowering in fear. "O-Of course not Erza!" They replied in unison. Lucy turned to see where that terror of a voice came from.

It was the woman that was talking with the bartender earlier. She had scarlet red hair, and brown eyes. As if for dramatic effect, she came equipped with armor and a sword. And it looked sharp. Although scared herself, Lucy couldn't help but smile at the control this woman held on the two boys. She pointed the sword at the one of the boys. "And Gray! Put some clothes on!" "Yes ma'am!" He replied instantly, franticly searching for his clothes. Levy laughed again. "Yea, sorry Lucy," she said seeing Lucy's exasperated look. "This is kinda the usual here." Lucy sweat dropped. "No kidding." Levy was about to lead her more toward the stage, but Lucy stopped her. "Hold on. I think I might know that guy." She said pointing at the boy who was until recently not wearing any clothes. "Huh really? How?" Levy inquired, clearly surprised. "Well, I guess I don't _know_ him. I just got a wrong number text from him last night." She replied, uncertainly. "Oh, that makes more sense." Levy replied. Then, seeing this as her opportunity to avoid introducing Lucy to Gajeel, "Let me introduce you anyways." She suggested. "N-No actually. Uh, I think I'm good! I'd much rather stand here awkwardly." "Yea, right. Cmon Lucy!" She ordered, dragging a struggling Lucy along by the hand.

As they approached, the two boys, presumably Natsu and Gray, they were greeted. "Hey Levy" Gray said. "Yo waddup?" Said Natsu. He stepped forward. "Who's your friend?" He asked, giving Lucy a warm smile. Somehow, that made Lucy less nervous. "Um, I'm Lucy" she said, returning the warm smile. "I'm kinda new here." "Good to meet you Lucy! The name's Natsu." He gave Lucy a firm handshake. She turned towards Gray. "So then you must be Gray." Before he had the chance to respond Natsu interrupted. "Don't bother with ice queen over here. He's an idiot." "YOU WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN ASH FOR BRAINS?!" "YEA, I SAID YOU'RE AN IDIOT. YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Lucy flinched. Levy butted in surprising Lucy with her harsh tone. "Stop it, you're bothering Lucy! Don't make me bring Erza over here!" That stopped them. "Tsch, whatever." Said Gray. Lucy heard a muffled "Sorry" from Natsu.

"Anyways," Levy went on. "I brought Lucy over here because she thinks one of you sent her an accidental text. "Levy!" Lucy complained, blushing as she realized how dumb of a reason that is to try to talk to someone. "Huh? That was you?" Said Gray. "W-WAIT, YOU DIDN'T TRACK ME DOWN DID YOU?!" He shouted, giving her an accusing look. "Wha- HUH? NO, YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Lucy replied, half relieved they didn't point out how weird her reasoning was, half angry at the insult. Natsu piped up again. "WHAHA, she called you an idiot!" "SHUT IT FLAME ASS" "Both of you shut it!" Levy interrupted, surprising Lucy yet again. " _I'm_ the one who brought Lucy here. She must have recognized you from the way you fight." "From the way we fight?" Gray questioned. "What kind of lame excuse is that?" Gray said. "HEY! It's true! I heard you call him flameboy, and you said the same thing in your message!" She retorted, letting anger replace her embarrassment. Another laugh came from Natsu. "Ha! That's proof you can't come up with original insults! Now you have some weird stalker following you." "I'M NOT A STALKER YOU JERK!" Lucy shouted, giving Natsu a death stare. He returned the stare for a moment, but then suddenly broke eye contact. "Good." Gray continued, ignoring Natsu's jab. "I've already got one too many creepy stalkers to deal with." He said gesturing towards a girl near the bar. She was hiding behind one of the barrels, and this time, it was Lucy who was receiving a death stare. Lucy shivered. _This place is crazy._

She was about to make an excuse to leave, but before she turned around… "You can stalk _me_ whenever you like sweetheart." Lucy started. "EEEP!" She turned to see who it was that spoke. It was an odd boy with spiky orange hair and glasses. For some reason, he was wearing a suit. He took her hand, knelt on his knees, and kissed it. Lucy was frozen in shock. "It would be an honor to be followed by the love of my life." He said in a smooth tone. "I would treasure every moment that I got to see your beautiful face." He leaned in closer. "EEEP!" She squealed again, gaining control over her body again. She panicked, and smacked him with her purse, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She turned to Levy for support, only to find that she was doubled over in laughter. "Oh! Sorry Lucy, I should have warned you about him." She said in between laughs. "That's Loke, he does that to all the new girls. Although I'm pretty sure you're the first one to hit him." Loke had already recovered. "Aw, cmon baby! I was only going for a kiss." "GO AWAY!" She shouted, raising her purse again. That caused him to flinch, then he scurried away with an uneasy look on his face. "Hmph!" She turned back to the two boys who were laughing at what she did to him. She blushed, realizing that it may have been a little over the top. On top of that, Lucy noticed two faces that weren't there before the incident. It was the red-haired girl that had scolded Natsu and Gray earlier. Next to her was the girl that was previously running the bar area. She was smiling. "He really had that coming." She giggled. "I'm glad somebody finally did it." Then, turning to Lucy, "My name is Mira, nice to meet you!" She said, flashing Lucy a bright caring smile. "Oh, uh, my name's Lucy." She said simply, trying her best to forget about what just happened and to match the smile Mira gave her. "I noticed you're new here. I know it can feel chaotic, but if you just stand strong, I'm sure you'll come to love it here!" Lucy liked this girl. She was the first person to actually acknowledge the chaos of the place. The red-haired girl turned to her now. "Oh, Lucy is it? My name's Erza. Glad to finally meet somebody who'd willing stand up to Loke." She joked. "Hi Erza, good to meet you too." Said Lucy, getting a little annoyed as she realized everyone there seemed to be prettier than her. "So Lucy!" Natsu jumped in, still trying to suppress his laughter. "Do you plan on coming here often?" He asked. That caught Lucy off guard, but at the same time, his idiotic laughter put her at ease. "Umm, I don't know, I didn't really plan on coming back-" "Ah, that's too bad! I was looking forward to it." He said casually, interrupting her. Lucy finally took a good look at Natsu. Other than his spiky pink hair, she noticed that the eyes, which had almost seemed to be one large pupil, were actually a deep brown. Even darker than Lucy's. Also, his teeth gave off a rather sharp appearance, not unlike that of an animal's. "U-Um well," Lucy stammered, feeling a little nervous due to Natsu's stare, and what he said. "I only came to meet the person Levy's going on a date with." She jumped as everybody shouted at once. "HUH? LEVY'S GOT A DATE?"

 **Does that count as a cliff-hanger? Idk. Oh well, I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this, even if it** _ **is**_ **awful. I hope you guys liked it. Until next time!**

 **P.S. Idk if I'll keep posting this daily, but I'll definitely post whenever I have a chapter ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm coming with another chapter. Now that we've met most of the characters, I hope we can get some of the plot in. Enjoy!**

"U-Um well," Lucy stammered, feeling a little nervous due to Natsu's stare, and what he said. "I only came to meet the person Levy's going on a date with." She jumped as everybody shouted at once. "HUH? LEVY'S GOT A DATE?"

"LUCY!" Levy complained, her face changing to match Natsu's hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was a secret!" She apologized. But it was too late. Everybody started up at once. "Oh, who is it? It's Gajeel right?" Mira started with a knowing smile. "Gajeel? Why would you go on a date with that metal head?" Natsu piped up. Gray didn't miss his chance. "What? Are you jealous, Natsu?" He sneered. Before Natsu could retort, Erza stepped in. "Don't even start with it you two." She said sternly, causing the two to break up immediately. She then turned to Levy and said in the same voice, "So have you guys had sex yet? I hope you're being safe." "H-Hu-Uh-What?!" Levy stammered, going from bright red, to completely pale faster than Lucy knew was possible. "Oh, wow, uh… you guys are really uh, _forward_ , aren't you?" Lucy said, astounded at how quickly the conversation went south. Natsu, Gray, and Mira were all laughing up a storm, while another person came to the group. It was the girl who was drinking from a barrel when Lucy came in. Her eyes were a shade of blue that bordered on purple. "Ooh! How far have you two gone? Don't spare any details!" The Brunette said, addressing Levy. "NOOOOO!" Levy screamed, turning red again. "Hey shrimp! What you guys talking about?" Came a gruff voice from behind Levy. "EEEEEEEEEP!" Levy squealed, before sinking to her knees. "Why meeeeee?!" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

While she went down to comfort Levy, Lucy looked to see where the new voice came from. It was the boy who was playing "music" if you could call it that, from on top of the platform earlier. He was looking down at Levy with an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh, Gajeel!" Erza greeted. "We were just asking Levy i-" "SO LUCY! This is Gajeel!" Levy shouted, attempting to drown out Erza's voice. "Huh?" he said cluelessly. Lucy turned to get a better look. _So this is Gajeel?_ He was wearing a black cloak over some khakis that were tucked into his black boots. The most startling thing about him was his eyes. They were _red_. A shade of red that couldn't be described as anything but _red_. He was looking at Lucy now. "Lucy? Uh, hi." He said shortly.

"Oh, hello Gajeel. It's good meet you." She said, extending her hand out for a handshake. Seemingly oblivious to the gesture he continued. "So you know shrimp?" He gestured to Levy who was still trying to hide her face. Yea, we've been really good friends for about a year! What about you two? How did you meet?" Lucy asked. Hoping to learn more about Levy's new boyfriend. "We met here." He said simply. _Not the talkative type I see._ Lucy thought."Okay, but like, how did you decide to start dating?" She pried, determined to get more information. "Huh?" Gajeel said, his face unreadable other than the light blushed that appeared on his cheeks. "We're not-" Gajeel started, but Levy interrupted desperately. "We're not dating!" She said, popping up quickly and looking at Lucy with a nervous, red face.

Lucy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Not dating?" She questioned. "You're going on a _date._ How can that be described by anything _but_ dating!?" She asked, causing Levy blush even more. Well at least Lucy _thought_ she wouldhave, but it wasn't possible to be any more blush than she already was. "No! I-It's not a date! We're just- just hanging out." Levy said, giving Lucy a pleading look. She just laughed. "Yea. Right…" Lucy said, with the group backing her up with mumbles along the lines of "totally dating" and "they're so cute!" Levy let out a quiet whine, sneaking a look at Gajeel to see how he was reacting to all of this. His face had turned just a little more red. "Pff, whatever" he said in an unconvincing tone. Looking down at Levy, who made an odd noise and looked away, hiding her face. Gajeel opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it, seeming to notice the other people staring at him. He settled for a "Hrmph" and "Whatever. I'll talk to you later shrimp." before walking away with a wave.

"Lucyyyy! Why do you have to embarrass me like that?" Levy whined as Gajeel walked away. "Oh calm down Levy! He's _totally_ into you." "What?" Levy asked, her blush not fading one bit. "What makes you think that?" "Are you kidding? Didn't you see the way he was blushing?" Lucy responded, hoping to lighten up Levy's mood a bit. Before Levy responded, Natsu joined the conversation. "I'm surprised that metalhead managed to even _get_ a girlfriend." He mocked. "We're not dating!" Levy squealed again. "Can't we just go, Lucy?" She pleaded. "Aww, but you guys just got here!" Natsu complained, stating what Lucy was thinking. "Yea, I thought you wanted me to like this place? She asked. Lucy then found herself wondering when she went from wanting to leave as soon as possible, to wanting to stay. "I never said that!" Levy shouted. "Oh come on, Gajeel isn't here anymore, so you don't have to worry about being embarrassed again." Lucy reasoned with her. Levy sighed. "Alright fine. But only if you promise not to tease me." She said. "Of course." Lucy said, but was drowned out by the collage of voices behind her saying "No promises." Lucy and Levy both gave them hard looks, resulting in a "Okay fine." from all of them.

"So Lucy," The white-haired girl who had introduced herself a Mira said, "How are you liking your time here?" Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm getting a _little_ used to it, but this place is kinda crazy." "Tell me about it!" Natsu butted in once again. "Ice queen over here is always starting fights." "Who are you calling ice queen, flame princess!" Lucy sweat dropped as they began to hit each other once again. "Oh god.." Levy sighed. "I thought I told you two to break it up!" Erza shouted in that scary voice. They stopped, but instead of apologizing this time, they gave each other a death stare. Mira giggled. "I know that it may seem a little chaotic at times, but once you get used to their fighting, this can be a really nice place to hang out." She said, gesturing towards the two idiots who were still staring holes into each other's head. "Mira's right." Erza added. "There's always a lot of people here, I'm sure you'll find somebody that you like talking to." "Yea, maybe. I'll probably come here with Levy again some time. Lucy looked back at the two boys who, at this point, had already began calling each other names. "Do those two ever do anything but fight?" She asked, starting to get annoyed with all the noise they were making. "Huh?" Natsu said, turning back to the group. "When did you guys get there?" "YOU FORGOT WE WERE HERE?!" Lucy shouted, completely astounded. _What is_ up _with this guy?_ She thought, eyeing him disdainfully. "What's with the look, Lulu?" he asked. "IT'S LUCY YOU IDIOT!" Mira laughed again. "Yea, you'll get along here just fine."

"Geeze, sorry. No need to yell." He complained, matching her stare. Lucy lost, breaking eye contact, her heart beating a little faster than normal. "So _Lucy_ ," he said, putting extra emphasis on her name as if to make up for getting it wrong. "How did you become friends with Levy?" "Yea, I'm curious about that myself, actually." Erza said, while everyone else gave affirmative mumbles.

"Oh, well it's nothing special." Lucy said nervously, eying Levy slightly hoping she would tell the story. "I met her when I started to get ready to leave my dad's place. I wasn't sure where I would go or what I wanted to do, so I was just applying for random jobs." She paused, growing nervous from the attentive stare Natsu was giving her. "Um, I eventually applied to the place I work now, and it was the first place that let me know I was hired. Levy worked there too, and she talked to me a lot. Before long we became really close friends." Lucy tried to skip over a lot of details, hoping to keep them from asking why she wanted to leave her father's house. It seemed to work. "That about sums it up." Levy helped out. Lucy looked out up, noticing how late it was. "Well it was really nice meeting you guys! But I have to get to bed if I want to get up for work tomorrow. I hope I get the chance to come again." She said, getting a mix of goodbyes from the group. "Hold on!" Natsu stopped her, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave. "Huh?" she asked as she turned to face him, her heart rate picking up as she met eyes with him. "We've gotta get your phone number!" He said enthusiastically. "Wh-What? She asked, thinking for a moment that he was trying to hit on her. Then everyone let out an "Oh, yea" at the same time, pulling out their phones. "We always share phone numbers with new members of Fairy Tail!" Lucy's heart fluttered. "But I only came _once_." "So?" Natsu replied. "You said you were gonna come back, right?" Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Uh, I don't know, maybe." She said nervously. "Great! Then it's settled." Natsu said, holding out his hand. "Come on Lucy. It's fine, don't worry." Levy encouraged. "Oh, alright." Lucy conceded, handing him her phone with a sweaty hand. Natsu put the number in, then passed it on to the others who did the same.

When Lucy got her phone back, she nervously said goodbye again. "Bye! I hope to see you here again soon!" Mira said, while the others all gave their own respective goodbyes. As she left the park, Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _What a strange group of people._ She thought, smiling to herself.

 **Whelp, there goes my streak of posting a chapter per day :p I just couldn't seem to find a good way to word things in this chapter. I'll continue to post whenever I finish a chapter. If I don't get lazy or super busy, I should definitely keep posting at least once a week, probably twice. I hope you guys enjoyed! Everyone have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I want to give a thanks to these peopled that have followed/favorited this story. With this being my first story, I never expected it to get ANY attention, so the few follows/favorites I've gotten have made me super happy. Although it's not many, I still really appreciate it. I've thought about sending a pm to the people who followed/favorited to thank everyone personally, but I thought it might become annoying.**

 **With my rambling out of the way, please enjoy chapter 4!**

Before Lucy even managed to get home, she got an alert on her phone. **You were added to the group: Fairy Tail** Not even two seconds later, her phone blew up with notifications. Half of it was an argument between Natsu and Gray. The other half was Cana and Mira poking fun at Levy about Gajeel. Levy was trying to fend off their comments and make Natsu and Gray stop fighting at the same time. _Oh, for the love of god._ "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY PHONE!" She sent, targeting Natsu and Gray. Much to everyone's surprise, they actually stopped. "Wow.. You have a talent Lucy" Levy sent. "Omg thank you Lucy" Cana replied. _Which one was Cana again?_ Lucy thought, then remembered it was the girl who had asked levy about her _relations_ with Gajeel. She noticed that the girl had never properly introduced herself. Before she could point it out, however, Mira sent a message. "I thought Erza was the only one who could break those two up." Lucy sighed, deciding to let the thought go and instead, be thankful her phone was relatively calm now.. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Erza?" She asked, noticing the red-head's absence in the conversation. "She went off to visit her boyfriend. She must have turned her phone off." Mira explained. "I wonder why? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )" Cana added in, resulting in an "Ugh" from everyone else in the chat. "I still don't think he's real." Natsu added. " I mean, she talks about him a lot, but has anybody ever seen him?" There was a moment of pause in the messages. "Dude, it's like you _want_ Erza to kill you." Gray sent, breaking the silence. "What do you think is gonna happen when she turns her phone back on?" There was another minute of pause. Then, "GUYS HELP I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Lucy broke into laughter, probably looking like an idiot to everyone else on the street. "You should have thought about that earlier you idiot! This is just natural selection." Gray mocked. "NO! SERIOUSLY GUYS! I NEED SOMEWHERE TO HIDE! CAN I STAY AT ONE OF YOU GUYS' PLACES?" Natsu asked franticly. "That won't work either you idiot, she knows where we all live." "NO! WAIT!" He replied. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE LUCY LIVES! Lucy, pm me you're address!" Lucy choked, stopping her mid-laugh. "NO WAY, YOU CREEP!" She replied, amazed he would even suggest it. "What!? Why not?" "I JUST MET YOU YESTERDAY!" "So?" He replied plainly. "So?!" She replied, about to list a thousand reasons, when she realized she didn't actually have any. She settled for "It's just weird, alright?!" "Please Lucy!" He begged. "I don't wanna die yet!" She was about to tell him he was overreacting, when she remembered that Erza _did_ cary around a sword. "Don't do it Lucy. Natsu is the last person you want to have in your house." Gray advised. "WHAT THE HELL GRAY? YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Natsu threw back. "Yes." Lucy let out a laugh, but this time it was a nervous laugh. Lucy didn't _know_ Erza, and Natsu seems legitimately afraid for his life. She arrived at her apartment, and looked at the numbers planted on the wall. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought as she sent him her address via pm. "I'm only doing this because I don't want your death on my conscience." She added. "YAASS! Thanks Lucy! You're a lifesaver!" Her replied. As she plopped down on her bed, she let out a breath of relief that he replied in a pm, rather than the group chat. She didn't want to listen to Levy and the others tease her about it.

Natsu and Gray managed to keep up their fighting during the side conversation. "They're at it again…" Levy sent. "Maybe you can stop them again Lucy?" Mira suggested. She thought it was at least worth a try. "BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS! NOW SHUT UP AND STOP BLOWING MY PHONE UP!" They ignored her. She tried again. "IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT, CAN'T YOU JUST PM EACH OTHER?" The messages stopped. The other three all sent at the same time. "Thanks Lucy" Lucy looked at the time. _Oh god._ "Okay guys, I'm sorry, but I I don't get to sleep soon, I won't be able to go to work tomorrow." She put into the group message. She received a "Goodnight!" from the three of them. Just before she put her phone down, she got another message. It was a pm from Natsu. "Goodnight Lucy" She stared at the message for a moment before replying. "Goodnight Natsu" She quickly put her phone down and tried to sleep, but she couldn't seem to get comfortable that night…

Lucy awoke to the sound of her alarm. She just lied there, wishing that time would magically go back and let her sleep more. She didn't know when she fell asleep last night, but she knew that it was _way_ too late. She groaned as she woke up, knowing that it was going to be a long day. She went straight to the bathroom as usual, hoping it would make her feel better like it did yesterday.

Lucy left the restroom stretching, she, as well as her hair, was wrapped in a towel. She was still tired, but at least her grogginess was gone. Because of that, she noticed something she hadn't notice before. There was a smell. It smelt like somebody cooked something. _Somebody's here._ She realized, her heart rate picking up. She slowly crept her way down the hallway, and peeked around the corner. There was somebody on the couch. His head was hidden behind a stack of paper he was reading. Lucy quickly hid her face, trying to decide what to do. To her dismay, she realized there was nothing in her room she could use as a weapon. Left with only one choice, Lucy mentally prepared herself.

Her heart racing with adrenalin, she rushed the man on her couch. "LUCYYYYYY, KICK!" She nailed him right in the face. The man dropped the papers."GAAAH!" He looked up at Lucy, rubbing his cheek. "HEY! Luccyyyyy! Why'd you do that!?" He sniffed. "N-NATSU!" Lucy screamed. Natsu was sitting on her couch, wearing the same black overcoat, and white trousers he wore the first time she met him, as well as the scale patterned scarf. He stopped rubbing his face, and flashed her a smile "Hey-a Lucy!" "WHAT THE FU- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Natsu gave her a questioning look, and she thought he was about to ask her why she stopped herself mid-swear, but instead he just said, "What do you mean? You said I could stay here." Then she remembered she gave him her address to hide from Erza. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE WHILE I'M SLEEPING!" He flinched. "Jeez, stop yelling. If I didn't come Erza would have found me." He said simply. "Lucy attempted to control her anger… She failed. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE? I HAD THE DOOR LOCKED!" "Yea, I noticed. So I went through the window." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "WHAT THE HE- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed once more, her anger rising even more. "You did it again!" He laughed, pointing at her. "Why do you keep stopping yourself mid-swear?" Lucy blushed a little from embarrassment. "I- That's not the point! Why do you think it's okay t-" She stopped as Natsu chuckled and picked up the papers he was reading earlier. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" She shouted. _Wait… papers?_ "KYAAAAA!" She squealed. "STOP READING THAT! IT'S NOT FINISHED!" "Woah!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy jumped over him in an effort to take the papers back. "WAIT! WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" He begs, as she manages to yank the papers away from him. "TOO BAD!" She shouted. "IT'S NOT FINISHED YET!" "CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME IF THEY'RE DEAD?" He shouted back. "NO WAY!" She looked back at him, noticing he had tensed up. Only then did she realize the situation she was in.

Lucy was straddling him, both of her hands on her papers, which she held high in the air. She also became very aware that she was only wearing a towel. Her face turned bright red. "EEEEEEEEK!" She hopped up. "I-I'm going to change!" She squeaked, running off to her room, hiding her face in her hands. Because of that she ran right into her slightly open bedroom door. "AAH!" She screamed as she tumbled into her room. Quickly, she shut the door, sitting on the floor with her back against it. She sighed, putting her hand on her rapidly beating heart. Her face flushed once more as she remembered the way Natsu looked at her. His eyes were wide, but he wasn't looking at her body. He was looking right into her eyes. He did it in a way that made her feel like he could see into her soul. Lucy gulped, trying to calm her heart rate. She let out another sigh and got up, remembering that she still had to get ready for work.

After getting dressed and ready, she picked her phone up off the bed, and checked it. The group chat was surprisingly calm. Just a few good morning's from everyone. That was probably due to. Natsu not fighting with Gray. It seemed that Erza still hadn't looked into the group messages yet. She sent her late good morning to the group, and turned her phone off, as she always did before going to work.

Lucy went into the living room to find Natsu reading her unfinished book. _Again._ She felt a vein bulge on her forehead. "Natsu, I _swear._ If you don't put that down, I'm going to kick you again." Natsu ignored her. "THAT'S IT! LUCYYYYY, KICK!" She shouted, giving him a matching bruise on the other side of his face. "AAAAGGGHH! Owwww, Lucyyy! Why do you keep hitting meee?" He complained. "I came here to _not_ get beaten up, remember?" Lucy a e him a death stare and said in a steady voice, "Well, _maybe,_ if you would stop reading the book I CLEARLY told you not to read, I would stop being forced to attack you." "But I was just about to find out if they died!" He complained. "Too bad! I'm going to work, and I'm taking _this,_ " she shook the pile of papers in her hand, "with me." Natsu reached for them. "NO WAIT-" He shouted. But she had already left.

Natsu stared at the door, pouting to himself because he wouldn't get to finish the book he was reading. He eventually decided to get up, and have a look around the house. It was fairly small, only a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small area you might be able to call a living room. It didn't mean much to Natsu due to his house being about the same size. He had already checked out the whole house. Everywhere except Lucy's bedroom, because she had been sleeping in there up until now. It was a simple room, nothing in it except a bed, a dresser, and a computer desk. A mischievous grin grew on Natsu's face as he realized something about the computer… It was unlocked.

 **Alright! Natsu POV. I don't have anything specifically planned, but I'll provably do it somewhat often. This chapter turned out okay, but I can't seem to get it to feel right. I'm sorry if it's horrible, but I guess that's kinda the usual :p Oh well, I'll post it anyways. I hope you guys like it, and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Glad to start another chapter. Enjoy!**

Natsu stared at the door, pouting to himself because he wouldn't get to finish the book he was reading. He eventually decided to get up, and have a look around the house. With a long stretch, he stood up and took in his surroundings. The place was very small, only a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small area you _might_ be able to call a living room. It didn't matter much to Natsu due to his house being about the same size. He had already checked out the whole house. Everywhere except Lucy's bedroom, because she had been sleeping in there up until now. With this place no longer off limits, he popped in, seeing if there was anything to do. It was a simple room, nothing in it except a bed, a dresser, and a computer desk. A mischievous grin grew on Natsu's face as he realized something about the computer… It was unlocked.

He immediately searched for more of the story he was reading, but when he found the files, there wasn't anything he hadn't already read. Seeing that his first plan was ruined, there was only one option left. Sabotage. He grew a mischievous smile as his eyes eagerly looked over her desktop, trying to decide what to do first. He decided to start with the screensaver. Luckily for him, her computer had a camera built into the top of it. He opened the camera through the windows menu. He knew exactly what to do. He stood up on the chair, then, pulling his pants down, he proceeded to take a di- No. Not really. He just took a picture of himself making a dumb face.

He opened up the internet browser, going to all the basic social media sites in hopes of screwing with those too. To no surprise, they were all logged out. On his last stop however, he let out a laugh. "It's like she _wants_ me to hack her." Her Instagram was logged in. Seeing his opportunity, he quickly got to work, updating her status to being in a relationship, and posting a bunch of pictures of himself, posing various ways. He went to her profile to edit her bio, but, instead, found himself reading it and realizing that he didn't know much about her. Her bio was simple. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18 and have newly moved out of my dad's place. ( _Finally)_ I currently work at an Italian restaurant called _Jonny Carino's_ , but I hope to one day be able to get one of my stories published, and become an author.Most of what I post will be chapters of stories that I write. They're not very good, but I hope you enjoy them!" Natsu took note of the name, Heartfilia, and looked around the rest of the screen, wanting to find out more about her. The only interesting thing he found was her birthday. _That's coming up soon. Only one week._ Natsu made another mental note to get her something. Then, remembering what he came to do, he searched for a way to mess her page up more, but, not ever using social media himself, he couldn't figure out how to do anything. Eventually getting bored, he went back to the files of her story, and "improved" them, snickering to himself the whole time. Most of it was replacing a lot of phrases with toilet humor, and dick puns. He even took the liberties of adding new characters specifically made those jokes.

Natsu proudly looked over his handiwork before getting off the computer, only to realize that he was still stuck in the house with nothing to do.

Lucy groaned as she entered the break room. As she thought, the day was going by slowly. She sat down, hoping to just rest for a little while, when Levy burst out. "OMG LUCY, YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP? WHO IS IT? Is it Natsu?! You just met him yesterday Lucy!" "Levy.." Lucy complained. "I've got a headache, could you cool it with the screaming? I don't know what you're talking about." Levy ignored her complaints. "YOUR INSTAGRAM! It says you're in a relationship!" "Hmm?" Lucy mumbled, pulling out her phone to check for herself. Seeing her profile, Lucy's eyes bulged. "WHAAAAT!?" She shouted, causing her to wince from her headache. She felt a vein bulge out on her forehead as she went through her profile to see numerous photos of Natsu posing like an idiot. "Oh my god, that ungrateful jerk!" She said, quieter this time. She'd be even _more_ upset, but the only person that followed her was Levy, so it was an easy fix. That said, she was still very angry. Levy looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Lucy replied in an agitated tone. "I let that idiot take shelter in my house, and the first thing he does is hack my Instagram!" She scrolled back up to see that, sure enough, her profile now reported that she was in a relationship. "Wait," Levy said in a suspicious tone. "You _actually_ gave him your address?!" "Uh, maybe?" Lucy replied hesitantly. "I just didn't want to be held responsible for Erza killing him!" She shouted hurriedly, wincing again from her loud voice. Levy broke into laughter. "Erza won't _kill_ him! She may be scary but she's not a criminal." Her smile changed to something Lucy didn't like. " _I_ think you did it because you think he's cute!" She blushed. "Huh?! NO! Why would that be a good enough reason to let a stranger come to your house?!" Levy just have her a skeptical look. "So you _don't_ think he's cute?" "U-uh-" Lucy stuttered. Now that she thought about it, he _was_ cute, but that didn't have anything to do with her choice. And she definitely wasn't going to tell Levy that. "No…" She replied, unconvincingly. " _Right_ … just admit it Lucy, I mean, _apparently_ , you're already dating." Levy teased. "Nooooo! Oh my _god!_ I'm gonna kill him when I get home!" She shouted, her anger winning out over the pain in her head. Levy continued to laugh. Lucy moved on to fix everything on her Instagram, and just as she finished, her break time was over.

Natsu jumped as he heard the front door get slammed open violently. He was on the couch, eating a bag of chips and playing with Happy when he saw a livid Lucy standing in the doorway. His sudden movement caused Happy to scuttle along his arm, and make his stop on top of Natsu's head. "Whach up Lushy?" He mumbled through a mouthful of chips. "DON'T "WHAT'S UP ME, YOU JERK!" She shouted, hitting him in the head. Natsu was really starting to regret staying at Lucy's place. She was almost as violent as Erza. "Why are you always so loud and violent?!" He complained, rubbing his head, which Happy had hopped off of just before being hit. "Why do _you_ have to invade my privacy?!" She countered. He was about to ask her what she was talking about when he remembered that he hacked her Instagram earlier. The day had been so long and boring that he had forgotten about it. "Oh, come on! It was funny!" He chuckled. "There's nothing funny about it! You made Levy think we were dating!" Natsu gave her a questioning look. "Why did she think that?" Lucy gave him an agitated look. "I don't know, _MAYBE_ because you said I was in a relationship, and posted a bunch of pictures of yourself?!" Natsu scrunched up his face. "Oh… I didn't think about that." He stated simply. Lucy face-palmed. "You're lucky th-" She interrupted herself. "Is that a mouse?" She asked, pointing to happy, who was now watching from the view of Natsu's shoulder. "Hmm? Yea, his name's Happy. I guess I haven't really introduced him to you." He said, slightly offset by an odd look on Lucy's face, but Natsu couldn't quite figure out what was strange about it. After a moment, he realized that it was because she had hardly smiled since he had met her. Her smile made him feel happy, which was odd because he was never really one to be affected by looks. She had squatted down to get a closer look at happy, all traces of anger gone from her face. "Oh my god, he's so adorable!" She said, petting the light blue mouse on the head with her finger. "I didn't notice you with a cage, when did you bring him?" Natsu shot her a confused look. "Why would I need a cage? I keep him in my pocket." "WHAT?" She asked. _Oh great, with the shouting again._ "Where does he poop?" "He's potty trained" Natsu informed her. She gave him an odd look. "How- You know what, never mind. I don't want to know. But I better not find your pet's poop anywhere or else you're out of here!" Natsu frowned. "Happy isn't a pet, he's my friend!" He scolded, annoyed that everyone kept calling him a pet. Lucy gave him another one of her odd looks. "Whatever, just keep the place clean." She said as she walked down the hallway to her room.

Lucy went straight to her computer, the conversation she just had giving her the first inspiration to write she's had in weeks. The annoyance at him hacking her had faded due to her soft spot for small animals. As she booted up her computer, she fought back another burst of anger as she saw yet another picture of Natsu as the screesaver. She noticed this one was a little different though, because although he clearly tried to look goofy, his bright smile made the picture _actually_ look good. Brushing the thought from her mind, she replaced the image with her usual screensaver of a golden keyring giving off a mystical glow, and opened up her story files. She froze in horror at what she saw…

"Natsu…" came a nervous voice from Lucy's room. He got up and walked over to the doorway, curious what she wanted. "Did you- Did you do something to my story files?" She asked. He laughed. "Yea, you like it?" He asked sarcastically, a huge smile forming on his face. The smile didn't last long as he saw the expression on Lucy's face. He had been ready for many reactions. Most likely angry, or maybe confused. If he was lucky, she might _actually_ find it funny. What he had _not_ been ready for was seeing her shocked face with tears in her eyes. His heart dropped. "Lucy…" he said worriedly. "Natsu!" She cried as her tears started flowing. "Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this?! How could you thoughtlessly ruin it with your stupid jokes!" She sobbed. Natsu's heart broke as he helplessly stared at her tearful expression. "Luc-" "JUST LEAVE! You've been here for one day, and you've already managed to ruin months worth of work!" Natsu took a step back, not sure what to do and desperate for some way to make her feel better. Before he could say anything, he had the bedroom door slammed in his face. He just stood there shocked. He felt absolutely horrible. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. Heading back into the living room, he punched the couch. _DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I EVER THINK BEFORE I DO SOMETHING!_ After he had finished beating the couch like it had just killed his father, he slowly got up and headed to the door.

As his hand touched the cool metal, he stopped. There was something he had to do before he left.

 **I'm sorry this took so long. I've been a little busy with school starting back up. I hope I can get these out a** _ **little**_ **more often than this. Also, if you couldn't tell, I've never had an Instagram. I tried to be pretty vague about the descriptions involving it, but it probably still shows xD I hope you liked this chapter and that you stick around for the next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm really tired right now, but eh, I'll try my best to write anyways. Hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy awoke, rubbing her eyes in attempt to push away her grogginess. She looked at her clock, feeling a moment of content that she woke an hour before her alarm. The feeling soon dissipated when she remembered _why_ she was awake so early. She had gone to sleep really early last night. She turned to her computer, her content morphing into mourning over her lost book. She felt tears well her eyes again. She had spent the last 8 months working on those books, but with just one "harmless prank" it was all gone. Sure, Lucy had had her doubts about publishing it, but even if she decided not to, it was one of her best works, and she wanted to at least keep it for memories. _That idiot! I should have known better than to let him stay here._ She remorsed. She got the urge to hide under her covers and wait for her alarm, but before she could, she noticed a blip of color on her, otherwise blank, monitor screen. Hesitantly, she got up and moved closer to the screen. It was a little pink sticky note. One of the ones she used for grocery lists and other things. On it was written,

" _I felt bad about ruining your story, and making you upset, so I tried to make up for it. I know it's not much, but I hope you can forgive me._

 _~Natsu_ "

After reading the note, Lucy looked to her computer screen to see what he was talking about. When she looked up, a loud gasp escaped her.

It was _amazing_. The first thing Lucy noticed was the beautiful image. It was a group picture of the four main characters from her story. Each one surrounded by the element they were associated with. Her story revolved around 4 characters who each had control of one of the 4 elements, with the boy who controlled fire as the most important. She stared, bewildered, at the image. Where did Natsu learn to do that? She then noticed that he had given her book a title. (It was previously labeled "book #27") The words " _The Elements_ " was written beautifully across the top of the page in big letters made of golden flames. To top it off, there was small text at the bottom left that read "Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy felt her heart flutter. Seeing her name at the bottom of a cover made it seem so… _real._ She stared at the page for about 5 minutes before breaking out of her trance and moving on. Her breath caught. _Somehow_ , Natsu had rewritten her entire book exactly as she had it before. She continued, scrolling through the pages faster and faster. He had done the whole thing. _Forget_ how _he did it. How long did it take?_ She thought. If fixing her text and adding a cover page wasn't enough, ha also added an image after each chapter that highlighted one of the moments in that chapter. Lucy scrolled through more slowly, appreciating the detail he had put into each and every one of the images. _It's so much better_. She thought. She turned away after a while, needing to prepare for work. When she did, she noticed tears in her eyes. This time though, she was not upset. They were tears of joy.

When Lucy got to work, Levy stopped her before she even had the chance to close the door." Are you okay Lucy? It looks like you've been crying." She asked in a concerned tone. Lucy jumped. "N-no, do I really look like that?" She asked, flustered. She had been _sure_ to wash up and make sure her face looked normal. "Don't even start that with me Lucy! As soon as break starts, you are going into the break room, and you are going to tell me what happened." Levy demanded before waking off to greet some new customers. Lucy sighed and smiled as she hung her head in defeat. She should've known she couldn't get anything past Levy.

Lucy waked into the break room, already prepared for what was about to happen. Levy rushed up to her and put her arms on Lucy's shoulders. "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly. Lucy looked at her and felt her heart warm up. Although she didn't have many friends, at least she had one as good as Levy. The smile on Lucy's face put Levy off. Lucy laughed. "Oh, Levy, you're so sweet. I'm fine. I just had a little drama last night." Levy gave her a look that mixed between suspicion and concern. "What do you mean? Was it your dad?" She asked. Lucy's smile faltered at that. Levy knew her too well. "No! Nothing like that." She said, trying to get the subject off her mind. "It's complicated. Last night I, uh, okay hold on." Lucy collected herself. "It's a long story. Let me start over." So Lucy told Levy everything that happened the previous night.

To Lucy's pleasure, Levy didn't interrupt at all the whole story. After she had finished talking, Levy laughed. "Ooh, you gotta show me those pictures some time. Also, I apologize for not warning you he was like that when you first told me he was staying with you." Lucy brushed it off, the amazing images still on her mind. "Yea, of course. I'll send you them when I get home. And don't worry about it Levy, everything turned out okay in the end." Levy gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure? Not that I _want_ you to be mad at him, but you usually hold a grudge longer than that." Lucy just shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know why she was being so forgiving either. Maybe it was because he fixed it. Maybe it was… "Oh! I know!" Levy chimed up. "It's because you _like_ him!" Lucy coughed. "LEVY! I DO NOT! Why do you keep saying stuff like that! We barely know each other!" She shouted, attempting to pass her blush off as anger rather than embarrassment. "Hmmm, you're right." She said, seemingly unfazed by Lucy's shouting. "Let's fix that! You're gonna come with me to Fairy Tail Park again, and get to know Natsu!" Lucy was slightly taken aback by the suggestion. "What? No! You aren't setting me up on a date with that bozo." Levy giggled. "It's not a date! Just come on. It'll be fun." She insisted. Lucy contemplated for a moment. "Fiiiine. But don't get any funny ideas about me and Natsu dating!" "Yay! Mira will be so happy to hear about you guys' new relationship!" She said, then left the break room with an evil grin. _It's like she only hears what she wants to hear._ "LEEEEEEEVYYYY!" Lucy shouted, probably loud enough for some of the customers to hear her. Looking at the time, she realized break time _was_ over. She left the break room grumpy, which is probably why she didn't get very many tips.

Natsu was in the middle of his daily fight with Gray when he smelt something that caught his attention. It was because of that he a hit square to the jaw. While he lay, recovering on the ground, he looked to see what the smell was, but he couldn't find the source. The only new thing in the room was Levy and Lucy walking through the entrance. He got up, heart pumping, ready to get some payback, but Gray had already walked off, bragging to the group that he just "kicked Natsu's ass". Natsu ran over there immediately. "YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME ICE DICK! YOU JUST GOT A LUCKY HIT! TRY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" He shouted, unwilling to let one hit be the end of their fight. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE FIRE FREAK?" Natsu was about to reply when the fire in his stomach turned cold as he felt a looming presence behind him. "What is it you two are talking about?" Came Erza's voice, but she didn't sound curious at all. "N-Nothing!" They both replied in unison. _Oh god, I hope she didn't read the group chat._ "That's better. Nobody is able to have a conversation with you two shouting names at each other all the time. You need to be more considerate." Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Now what is it I hear about you trying to hide out at Lucy's place?" The sigh reversed, and went back up his throat. "Um, I-I don't know what you mean Erza. I-I'm staying at my house." He answered hopefully. "Natsu." She said sternly. "Okay! I'm sorry! I just needed to hide, please don't kill me!" He whined, hiding behind his arms from her incoming blows. He waited a while, and when nothing happened, he risked a peek at Erza. She was giving him the coldest stare he'd ever seen in his life. Natsu froze. "I swear Natsu, if you took advantage of that poor girl in any way." Natsu's eyes widened with fear. "NO! I swear nothing happened! You have to believe me!" He begged. Erza's stare eased a bit. "We'll see." was all she said before backing off. Natsu let himself breathe again, thankful she didn't bring up hm calling her boyfriend fake.

Gray had recovered, and was laughing at him. Everyone had gathered already, and were talking in a group a little ways away. "You wus." Gray teased. "Shut it, ice for brains! You were just as afraid as I was!" Natsu fired back, but held off from fighting, not wanting to draw Erza's attention again. Gray just huffed, "Whatever." The two walked closer to the group, and Natsu took a spot between Lasana and Lucy. Not feeling comfortable talking to Lucy until he properly apologized, he gave her and Lasana a quick "hey" before turning to the test of the group. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Mira gave him one of her warm but somehow scary smiles. "We're talking about your new relationship with Lucy!"

While on the way to Fairy Tail Park, Lucy made demands of Levy not to tell people her and Natsu were dating. "Aww, come on Lucy, you got to poke fun at me and Gajeel. It's only fair I get to joke about you and Natsu." She _did_ have a good point. "But that's different Levy! You and Gajeel actually are going on a date. You're just making stuff up!" Lucy countered, trying to find a point against her. "I don't know Lucy. I mean, some people would say letting somebody live with you is even _more_ intimate than going on a date." Lucy noticed that Levy didn't refuse it was a date. She opened her mouth to retort, but she realized she didn't have a good comeback. "But- I- It wasn't- AAAHHH, no fair! You cheated!" She blushed. Levy laughed. "Cheated? What does that even mean?" Lucy blurted out a flustered response. "I DON'T KNOW, YOU JUST DID!" Levy laughed some more. "Whatever, we're here. Let's go!" She said, pulling ahead of Lucy, and leading her towards the bar.

Lucy sulked into the loud area that was Fairy Tail Park. This time, she was slightly more prepared than her first visit. The first thing she noticed was Natsu and Gray fighting again. Natsu looked her way and, as a result, got nailed in the face. She giggled quietly. She would be lying if she said she didn't get a _little_ satisfaction from seeing him get hit. Lucy moved on, trying not to get left behind by Levy. When they reached the bar, they were greeted by the same people Lucy met last time except Erza was missing and in her place, was a beautiful girl that looked like Mira. Lucy took a seat next to her. Mira introduced them. "Oh, Lucy! It's good to see you again! You haven't met her yet have you? This is Lasana. Lasana, this is Lucy." The girl smiled brightly. "Hi Lucy! It's good to meet you. I saw your name in the group chat. You haven't been very active though." Erza joined the group. "Yea, I noticed that. Is everything okay?" Lucy realized with a start that she hadn't checked her phone for almost 2 days. "Oh! I totally forgot about that! I've had my phone off for a while. I'll uh, look at it when I get home. Levy piped up. "So, did you guys hear?" Lucy caught on to what Levy was planning and let out a warning. "Levy. Don't." As if she didn't hear her, Levy said, "Natsu and Lucy are dating!" "LEVY!" Lucy shouted. Everybody started talking. "Ooh, I knew something was going on." Cana started. "Really? That flamebrain landed a date?" Gejeel mocked. "Ooh Lucy! That was fast! I didn't think you one to decide so quickly." Mira added. "You two better be being safe." Erza warned. "Aww, that's cute! I wonder why Natsu didn't tell me." Lasana mused aloud. Lucy felt like this was a bad dream. It was an exact replay of what happened the first day, but with Her and Natsu rather than Levy and Gajeel. She shouted with all her might, "WE'RE NOT DATING!" her face blushing madly. Then the worst possible thing happened. Natsu showed up. He gave her and Lasana a quick "hey" before turning to the group. "What are you guys talking about?"

 **AAAAH, I'm so sorry this one is late too. I don't have a good excuse for this one. I just put it off for too long. I'll try not to make a habit out of it. I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope I can get the next one to you within the next week. Until next time!**


End file.
